obanfandomcom-20200213-history
Ōban
Field of the Avatar, Ōban is a mysterious and mythical gigantic planet located at the exact center of the galaxy. Unlike other known planets, Ōban does not move around a sun. Instead there are several suns which orbit around it. In addition, Ōban does not revolve itself; instead, the whole galaxy is driven around it. Ōban is a planet many times larger than Earth's sun. It is covered in greatly diverse enviroments and inhabited by many strange creatures, including the Drudgers. This planet has a very unique inner structure as it literally "births" other planets by releasing large egg like structures into space where they can produce life sustaining worlds. It is on this planet where the finals of the Great Race of Ōban are held and where the new Avatar is crowned. Regions Ōban is a planet so big that none of its regions are alike. Each has its own unique fauna and flora found nowhere else in the galaxy, creating many traps for the contestants. The only feature shared by all these vast geographical zones is that they are covered with gigantic ruins--relics from the planet's mysterious past. The Dry Forest An arid region, strewn with gigantic knotty trunked trees. This region is the setting for the first race in Welcome to Ōban! The Lakes A much clearer race area, but whose depths contain some unpleasant surprises. This region is the setting for the second race course in Fierce Like Lord Furter. The Jungle Protected by umbrella leaves, which can be more than ten meters wide, the green forest is the habitat of the adorable but cumbersome Tchou-Tchous (Chu-Chus). This region is the setting for the third race in Nervous Like Ning & Skun. The Ice Region Endless glaciers connected in the middle by the Cyclopean mountains. This region is the setting for the fourth race in Optimised Like Ondai. The Acid Rivers A few seconds of contact with these bubbling waters will destroy everything, even the most resistant metals. The rocks are also made from a sulfuric material. This region is the setting for the fifth race in Monstrous Like Muir. The Bowels of Ōban Also called the Womb of Ōban. A network of tunnels filled with pure energy deep below the planet's surface. Here, Ōban is continually generating new worlds, which it then ejects like seeds into space. This region is the setting for the sixth race in The Origin of the World. The Night City Site of the seventh race in Secret Like Sul. The Canyon City Has a nearly bottomless canyon. Site of the eighth race in Ominous Like O. The Dead City A gigantic capital city abandoned to the winds after hard times. It is implied that the city was severely damaged by the battle between Satis and Canaletto 10,000 years before the beginning of the series. Site of the ninth race in Canaletto's Revenge. Gallery O race 01 dry forest.jpg|The Dry Forest O race 02 lake region.jpg|The Lakes O race 03 green forest.jpg|The Jungle O race 04 glacier.jpg|The Ice Region O race 05 acid lakes.jpg|The Acid Rivers O race 06 core of oban.jpg|The Bowels of Ōban O race 07 god's footprint 01.jpg|The Night City O race 08 god's footprint 02.jpg|The Canyon City O race 09 city of temples 01.jpg|The Dead City Category:Planets